


dream of my childhood

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Goofy - Freeform, Midnight Park Visits, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "It's three in the morning."
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Kudos: 17





	dream of my childhood

" _Jace!_ " Clary whispered.

"What?"

"Will you slow down for a second!"

Jace shook his head. "Come on."

"But I don't understand why we are _sneaking out_ of our own Institute! And why are we whispering?"

"Because it's fun. And it gives an element of suspence."

Clary rolled her eyes but followed Jace out the Institute nonetheless. She stopped once they were out of the gates and turned to face Jace. "Now, can you tell me where we are going? It's three in the morning!"

"Just trust me," Jace said and grabbed her hand. He started walking towards the main roads.

Clary narrowed her eyes at the back of Jace's head; not because she did not trust him, but because he had woken her up at _3 am_ and wasn't even telling her for what. She sighed. There was no way she'd get anything out of Jace if he'd decided to surprise her.

They walked silently for a while. It was a pleasant silence, as it always was with Jace. She realised that they hadn't really got much time together to relax – just the two of them. It actually felt really nice, she had to admit. Walking through the chilly streets of Brooklyn, with Jace's hand in hers and his body providing her with warmth, felt relaxing. Like they were teenagers again – without the looming threat of a war this time.

It reminded her of when they were young and dating, instead of grown ups who now had responsibilities. _Dating_. She was suddenly filled with an overwhelming realisation that they were _engaged_ now. It almost felt unreal.

But she knew that from calling Jace her boyfriend to her fiancé – she wouldn't change a thing.

Clary hadn't really been paying much attention to their whereabouts; lost in her thoughts. She only realised that they'd arrived at wherever they were supposed to when Jace stopped walking.

She looked around; she could maybe see a few trees but it was dark so visibility was low. She reached for her stele to draw a Night Vision rune, but Jace beat her to it – he already had his stele in hand as he grabbed her hand and drew the rune on her forearm. She smiled and took the stele from his hand and quickly drew the rune on his arm too.

She looked around again, now with better visibility. She saw trees, and benches, and a small bridge a little far away and realised – they were in a park. Not just any park, though, it was the park where she used to play when she was a kid.

She had so many memories in that place; and while most were familiar, there were some she hadn't known before too. Like watching the faeries fly over the pond. That was the part erased from her mind, but now she could remember it too.

She hadn't been back here, in this park, for probably years. She didn't know why she hadn't come here again. She probably forgot that this was an integral part of her childhood too – but Jace remembered. She looked at him and found him already starting at her, a little nervousness in his eyes.

_Did he think she wouldn't like this surprise?_ She mentally shook her head and grabbed his face to kiss him. He let out a little voice of surprise at being yanked down suddenly, but returned the kiss with more passion.

When they broke apart, she whispered, "Thank you." It was enough. She knew that he knew everything she was thanking him for. _Thank you for remembering even when I didn't. Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for giving me this. Thank you – for loving me as you do._

"Come on," Jace said, his voice a little gruff from kissing. He took her hand again and started walking over to where the swing set was.

She grinned, "Race you to the swings?" and took off running.

"That's cheating!"

She laughed as she reached the swings first, although Jace was extremely close behind her. "Have you actually ever ridden a swing before?"

"No."

"Well, come on, then. It's not rocket science."

Jace raised an eyebrow. Then he nodded with determination set into his face, which made Clary giggle. She went and sat on one of the swings and gestured for Jace to do the same.

When he was seated too, she said, "Alright, now just kick forward with your feet with some pressure – like this." She showed him how to do it, and resisted the urge to laugh when he kicked backwards instead of forwards.

She demonstrated the action for him again; he seemed to get it right now. Slowly, he got the hang of it, and then they were both laughing and swinging, higher, higher, higher.

They stayed there until dawn, trying different rides – Jace liked monkey bars the most. Then they laid down in the grass and looked at the stars until they weren't visible anymore, until the sky changed colours and night turned into early dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
